


And I think you're my future

by apolloxbvcky



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Half-Galra Keith (Voltron), Idiots in Love, M/M, Moving In Together, Post-Canon, Reference to 07x04: The Feud, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i was sad so i made them happy, oh my god they were roommates, they/them pronouns for Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apolloxbvcky/pseuds/apolloxbvcky
Summary: Lance and Keith move in together and they are sickenly in love. That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	And I think you're my future

Lance is happy. 

He really is, now that he can finally relax and drop his whole body on the mattress on the floor that works as their makeshift bed until the furniture comes tomorrow; after a day of bringing boxes upstairs. 

He takes a deep breath, smelling the air of his new apartment.  _ Their  _ new apartment. He raises his head enough to see legs clad in black leather move in his direction, getting rid of the boots that cover the feet and drop beside him on the mattress. 

Lance wastes no time on covering the warm body on his right with his, surrounding the defined muscles with his arms. He presses a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek, and then another, and then another, and then another hundred, making him giggle, until he turns his head to face him and their lips make contact. Lance smiles as soon as he feels the soft pressure of Keith’s lips on his. 

When they break apart, Lance stays looking at Keith’s eyes. He always thought they were black, before, but he’s had the time to really look at them, noticing the purple streaks on them, probably thanks to his Galra genes. He raises his hand to run his thumb through Keith’s cheekbone, taking in his boyfriend’s face.

He’d never get tired of looking at it, at him. He loved looking at him like this, when it was just the two of them and Keith allowed himself to get a little soft. He loved looking at him when their friends were around, and Keith always pretended to be mad at something. He loved looking at him when they had just woken up, and his hair was all over his face, and Keith was grumpy because any sleep was always too little for him. 

He loved looking at Keith, simply put. 

Or, actually… 

“I love you.” Lance whispers. Keith smiles and kisses his nose. 

“I love you, too.” the older boy smiles. 

He moves closer to Keith’s body, placing his head on his chest and letting himself be embraced by Keith’s toned arms. He feels Keith breathe under him, his heart beating against his chest. He snuggles closer, closing his eyes. Keith’s arms tighten around him. 

“You’re awfully clingy today.” he says, chuckling. Lance pouts, moving his head to look at him. Keith frowns when he notices the pout, and gives him a little peck that leaves Lance smiling dumbly.

He resumes his position before he answers. “‘Cause I love you. And I’m tired. Moving sucks.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Moving sucks. I don’t want to ever move again. If I see another cardboard box again in my life, I think I’m going to have a heart attack.”

Lance giggles, running one of his fingers up and down Keith’s chest. The black haired does the same on his back, drawing patterns. “Shiro helped too little for someone with a metal arm, you know?” Keith laughs. “Plus, he’s your brother. He’s higher in the rank!” 

“What rank?” Keith asks, kissing Lance’s hair. 

“You know, the rank. Of our friends.” 

Keith moves to face Lance, giving him a weird look. “Lance, do you have our friends ranked?”

“Duh? Come on, Coran had us ranked based on our heights. I can rank people too!”

Keith sighs. “You know what? I don’t think I want to know.” 

Lance snickers. “Don’t worry, babe. You’re the first one. Wanna know why?”

“I just said I didn’t.” 

“It’s because you suck dick like a champ.” Lance says, laughing. Keith groans, but he holds Lance tighter, pulling him closer, and hides his head on his hair. “Anyway, I’m just glad it’s over.”

  
“It’s not, though. We still have to build the furniture tomorrow.” 

“Oh, don’t worry about it. I paid Pidge $50 so they’ll do it.” 

Keith sighs. “You’re unbelievable, Lance.”

“They didn’t bring any boxes! Not even the tiny ones! And they’re good at putting things together!” 

“Yeah, okay. You’re right.” Lance nods, grabbing at Keith’s wrist and intertwining their fingers together. 

He brings them to his lips and kisses all of Keith’s fingers, feeling his boyfriend’s other hand running through his hair. 

“I ordered dinner. They should be here in… half an hour. In case you want to take a nap.” Keith says. 

Lance nods again. “Okay. Thanks for that.” 

“Least I could do.” 

Lance smiles. That’s not true, and he’s told Keith the same thing too many times. Keith does a lot of things for him. He doesn’t notice it, most times, but almost everything Keith does makes Lance’s heart flutter. Every smile, every laugh at one of his bad jokes, every eye roll is enough to remind him how deep in love he really is. 

“Hey, you remember that weird dream we once had?” he says. Keith doesn’t answer, but he feels his body shifting under him, so he knows that he shook his head. “The whole team had it, we were on a game show? I was thrown into a tank of corrosive goo because I didn’t know any names.” 

“Oh.” Keith says. “Yeah, with that… frog-like alien? Bob?” 

“Yeah! That one.” he giggles. “You looked so cute with that bun and the soother.” 

Keith shifts again. “No, I definitely did not.” 

“Shut up, I was there. And my opinion counts double.” 

“Oh yeah? Why so?” 

“Because I say so!” He says, biting softly on Keith’s finger. The other lets out a low yelp, and then laughs. Lance kisses the same finger he bit, then speaks again. “Anyway, remember when we were asked to choose one of the team to let out, and the others had to stay there forever?”

“Mhm.” Keith answers. 

“Did you really mean what you said?” he says, looking up to face his boyfriend. Keith frowns, tilting his head to the side.

“What did I say?” 

“That you chose me, because you didn’t want to get stuck with me forever.” he says. Then, he shakes his head. “It’s just that, I know we weren’t together back then, and well, I kind of had a thing for Allura, and I understand that you probably didn’t feel anything for me either, or at least not the same thing you feel for me now, and I know that you love me, believe me, I know; but we just moved in together, and that’s pretty much the same thing as us being trapped there forever together, and I don’t want you to think in like a week or a month and realize that this was a mistake and that living with me is the worst decision you’ve ever made in your life or-”

Keith grabs Lance by the cheeks, smiling softly at him. “Lance. Stop spiraling, okay?” Lance nods, frowning. Keith snickers. “You look like a blowfish like this.” 

Lance takes Keith’s hands off his face, and sighs. “Keith, this is a very important step for us. And I don’t feel comfortable taking it if I don’t know if you’re on the same page as me.” 

“We are. On the same page, that is.” he runs his hand through Lance’s hair, taking the fringe off his forehead. “I love you, Lance. I really do. And I want to live with you. You know me, if I didn’t want to, I wouldn’t have.” Lance opens his mouth to speak, but Keith doesn’t give him the chance. “Lance. I’m serious. When you suggested it, I remember my heart beating so hard I thought it was going to speed off my chest. And all the apartments we visited, while you made all those questions to the tenants all I could do was imagine us living there, like a real couple. Not that… not that we weren’t a real couple before, but… You know what I mean.” he sighs. “I’m gonna say something now, and you’re not allowed to ever comment on it, okay?” Lance nods. “When I called Krolia and I told her about it, I cried.” 

Lance gasps. “You what!?”

“I cried.” 

“Babe!”

“Lance…” he groans. 

“Why did you cry?” he says, placing his hands on Keith’s shoulders. He’s moved enough that he’s completely lying on top of him now, their chests against the other. Keith’s hands have sneaked their way through his waist, and his thumbs rub circles on them.

“Well, it’s the first time in years I live with someone in… a real house. Not, you know, a spaceship or the Garrison’s dorms.” he shrugs. “And I guess a part of me was always waiting for you to get bored of me, so this…”

“Makes it real?” Keith nods. “God, Keith. I love you. Te quiero, te amo.” he says, leaning in to kiss him. Keith kisses him back, smiling and pressing on his hips. 

“Te quiero, too.” he says, insecure. Lance smiles. “But for real. What I said there? Delete it from your mind. I don’t know why I did it. I was just annoyed, probably. It was not a good dream.”

“Definitely.” 

“But I did mean to choose you. I still firmly believe you were the one who should’ve made it out.” 

Lance rests his head on Keith’s chest. “Why?”

“You had somewhere to come back to. A family, Earth. And just look at all you did after… you know, after…”

“You can say it, Keith. She was your friend, too.” 

“I know… But yeah, look at what you did in New Altea. All the kids you helped and inspired and talked to. You would’ve been a great leader…” he sighs. “Black would have trusted you. I’m sure of it.” 

Lance smiles softly, and presses a kiss to Keith’s collarbone. “I meant what I said.”

“Huh?” 

“On the game show. When I chose you. I said you were the future. And you are, Keith. You’re my future. Well, you’re my present, and my past, but most importantly, you’re my future. I can’t imagine a life without you anymore. I want you by my side until we both die when we’re like 120, wrinkly and with our grandchildren taking care of us.”

“You think we’re going to live 120 years?” Keith asks. Lance raises his eyebrows.

“You’re half alien and I’m… whatever this means.” he says, pointing at the marks on his cheeks. “Of course we’re going to live 120 years. And when we die, I’ll make our family mix our ashes in a golden urn so we can always be together. Like Patroclus and Achilles.” 

Keith frowns, opening his mouth. “How do you even know that?” 

Lance grins. “I’m smarter than you all give me credit for. But I mean it.” he says, grabbing one of Keith’s hands and kissing the top of it. “You’re my future, Keith Kogane.” 

Keith smiles, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend. They keep kissing for a few minutes, until the bell rings. 

“Must be dinner.” Keith says, breaking the kiss. Lance smiles. 

“Can we have dinner in bed?” 

“It’s either bed or the floor, so. Yeah, fine by me.” 

“Okay. Go get my food.” he says, pecking Keith’s lips and rolling off him to let him get out of the mattress. 

Lance watches him go, and smiles when Keith stops at the door frame to turn back and wink at him. 

Yeah, Lance is utterly, definitely, happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> after this, lance thought it was a great idea to break in the mattress, so he confessed that he did, in fact, remember the bonding moment, thus leading to keith spitting water all over the mattress and them sleeping on the floor. people in love, am i right?
> 
> if you like my work and would like to support me, [buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/marvelousmers)
> 
> and if you wanna be friends, find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/redpaladinzuko) and [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/stuckylovers)
> 
> also big thanks to my friend irene for betaing this and all the fanfics i've written recently ilysm <3


End file.
